Crashing Kings
by LadiSmilePretty
Summary: If waking up in Pet's body wasn't enough, now Wanda has to adjust to human life once again. *DISCONTINUED*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

I couldn't open my eyes. No, not couldn't, I didn't want to. _I, Wanda_, the soul _didn't _want_ to,_ I thought. There was just me in here. No Pet and no human interjecting their thoughts into my every day.

I could hear Ian's breathing not far from where I was. I tried to stretch out my ears just so I could pinpoint his location in the room. The bed underneath me moved with the weight of another person, I knew it was Ian. I tried out my other senses, still not wanting Ian to know that I was awake yet. I felt a hand graze my right arm, up and down, producing goose bumps in its wake. Ian's movements caused a wave of his sent over my nose, the smell of dusty sand and sweet cactus. It was incredible. He was incredible. I smiled at just the mere thought of him, my cheeks glowing at the memory of his touch.

Ian chuckled somewhere above my head. "I know you're awake Wanda. You can stop faking." I felt his lips on my forehead.

I blinked my eyes open to meet his gorgeous blue ones. My stomach flipped. If only he knew what he did to me. I diverted my gaze quickly; trying to avoid the crimson that I know would be coloring my cheeks.

"Ian," I breathed noticing we weren't in the hospital wing anymore. We were in his room. _Our room_. I corrected myself. "How did I get here?"

I could hear him smile, "I moved you." He said shrugging. "Doc kept poking at you while you were sleeping; I got tired of it, and decided that you would rest better in here then down there. So I moved you."

"Poking at me?" I asked my forehead crinkling up in the confusion.

"Just checking your reflexes, making sure you're in working order." He almost whispered smoothing out my forehead with his large hand, kissing the top of my head.

I reached my arms out and wiggled my fingers, "Am I in working order?" I asked worriedly looking up at him.

Ian literally jumped at the chance to touch me. "Well let's see for ourselves, shall we?" He knelt at the foot of the bed pulling my bare feet in his hands. He counted each one of my toes, massaging the soles of my feet as he did. My eyes rolled back into my head at the fire that he was starting inside of this small body. "Well those are working," He concluded kissing the inside of each of my ankles. His hands moved up the back of my calves, I reveled in the feeling of his rough hands against this new smooth skin. I watched as his hands went under my knees and pulled me toward him. He bent each of my legs, testing them. "Those look good to me." His hands kept moving only lingering at the waist band of my shorts for too short a time. He moved to my sides, across my rib cage and under my arms.

Ian pulled me up into his lap, bending my arms and lacing my fingers with his. My eyes never left his. He kissed me softly and as soon as I responded, he spoke, lips still touching mine, "This works." I nodded pushing my lips harder on to his. He moaned into my mouth, pulling away from me at the same time. "I never thought I'd be able to do that again."

He took my face in his hands to look at me, pushing my now blonde locks behind my ears. All I could do was smile at him. I didn't know what to say to soothe the pain that I could see behind the pools of heaven he called eyes. I loved him. So much that it hurt my chest thinking about it. The thought of leaving him now pained me in a way that I have never felt before. I placed my hand on his chest and could feel his heart beating rapidly, waiting for me to speak.

I ducked my head, blushing at my embarrassment. I couldn't speak. I couldn't find my voice. "Are you sure you're okay being here? With me?"

My head popped up quickly to meet his eyes at the insecurities in his voice. "Of course I do. I never want to be anywhere without you." In the darkness of the room I swear he was glowing.

Ian's lips crashed on to mine and it was as if my heart exploded. The fire that raced through my veins was inconceivable. My legs instinctually wrapped around his waist, my arms around his neck, effectively making sure there was no space between our bodies. His lips trailed down my jaw to let me breath, but I just pulled his face back to mine and colliding them back to their rightful place. I didn't want to breathe if it meant his lips weren't on mine.

Ian hissed as he pulled my shoulders back, I didn't even feel his hands move from my back, the fire still there long after his hands weren't. His fingers traced my lips, while his forehead pressed against me, my hands stilled over his heart. My favorite part of his body. I opened my eyes to see his staring back. I giggled when I felt his heart beat faster.

He raised his eyebrows searching mine for an answer. My cheeks burned, "Your heart." I answered.

"It started beating faster when I looked at you." And then a thought occurred to me. Pet and I had never experienced something like this feeling before. Not even when I was in Melanie's body feeling her love for Jared. "Is this what love feels like?"

My face must have been bright pink in the moonlight. Ian smiled sweetly taking my face in his hands kissing me softly. "Yes," he whispered. "This is what love feels like."

I nodded, trying to hold back the tears that rimmed my eyes. When one escaped Ian kissed the spot where it landed. "Good." I whispered back, my throat choking with emotion.

I was so overwhelmed, my body unconsciously whining with all the stress. "Okay," Ian moved so fast I didn't even realize what was happening till it was too late. He had placed me back on the bed and was again kneeling on the floor beside me. "I'm going to let you sleep a little more and I'll be back with breakfast. Deal?" I must have been pouting because Ian kissed me taking my bottom lip in between his teeth biting down slightly. This man made me completely speechless. "I'm sorry," he said bowing his head, when he looked up he was beaming, just barely looking apologetic. "I couldn't help myself."

And again my cheeks burnt with his admission. I covered my face with my hands trying to mask my embarrassment. Ian chuckled lightly.

"I love this new blushing thing." He teased.

I tried my hardest to glare at him, "I don't. It's embarrassing and completely gives away my emotions."

"Well, I hope it never goes away." He took one last longing look at me and quickly headed for the door.

"Ian!" I shouted, effectively turning him around to look at my raised arms. As if with no second thought he took two large steps and was back in my arms. I put my hands on each of his cheeks and kissed him as if it was the last time I would ever get to taste him on my lips. Pure animalistic hunger. I pulled away panting. "Please don't ever leave me again without saying a proper goodbye."

Ian smiled so widely that I thought his face would crack just from the intensity of the movement. "I love you more than life itself my little Wanderer."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

Over the next few days Ian wouldn't let me leave the room by myself. He claimed I still needed to adjust to this new body, so I needed plenty of rest. I was starting to go stir crazy but I wasn't about to argue with him. On the fourth day I couldn't take it anymore.

"Ian please, I'm all adjusted, I swear." I pleaded with him. He just shook his head and he searched for clothes on his make shift shelves. I came up behind him wrapping my arms around his waist, my hands on his bare chest and stomach. "Please?" I whispered kissing his shoulder blade. "Pretty, pretty please?" I kissed the middle of his spine knowing the effect it had on him. "I promise I'll be good. If I get tired I'll come right back to lay down. I promise."

Ian turned around placing his hands on my small biceps. "You really want to work today?" I nodded my head so fast I was dizzy. "Okay, I'll go with you to find Jeb."

"Really?" I asked excited to get out of this room. Ian had been bringing me my meals every day, and then carrying me if I needed to go to the bathroom. I had not stepped foot outside the room since I was in an entirely different body. Melanie and Jamie had visited a couple times, but Melanie was helping plan for the next raid and Jamie was at school and with Ian working, I was by myself the majority of the time. I had usually been okay with solitude for almost all of my eight other lives, Earth was the only place that I had ever experienced loneliness. Pet's body craved human contact like lungs need air.

"Okay." Ian nodded almost defeated.

I pouted, jutting my bottom lip out, a reaction this body seemed to have no control over. "What's wrong?"

He sighed, "I just worry, that's all."

I put my hands on his shoulder using them as leverage, jumping up and wrapping my legs around his waist. It was amazing that when we were alone, my shyness was almost completely gone, but around others I would have been beat red. I took his face in my hand, and I felt one of his hands on my back and another under my thigh, dangerously close to a place on my body that had never been touched. "You worry too much." I whispered, my lips moving against his. "Nothing's going to happen to me. I'm not going anywhere."

"I love you." He said kissing me sweetly.

"I love you." I made a trail of kisses from his jaw to his neck to his shoulder, when I started making my way back up he started laughing.

"I thought you wanted to work today, baby." I nodded against his skin. "Well, if you get me all worked up like you're doing. We won't be leaving this room for at least another two days."

My face burned, I slowly unwrapped my legs around him. He put me down gently, kissing the tip of my nose.

"Come on get dressed." He said giving me a gentle tap on my bottom as I walked past to get my clothes. My cheeks burned as I looked back at him in shock. He started laughing. "And you thought the blushing with me was over."

I tried to square out my shoulders as if to look bigger, even though it was impossible. This body was so small. Barely coming up to the top of Ian's shoulders. "I just wasn't expecting it is all."

"You're a horrible liar."

I glared at him, grabbing the hem of my shirt taking it off. I picked up the clean shirt that I had picked out fan started to put it on my arms, reaching them up to slip in over my head when I felt hand circling around my waist to rest on my stomach. My breath caught in my throat. I felt lips on the scar at the back of my neck and then hot air at my ear.

"So all I have to do to get you to blush is to catch you off guard?"

I nodded not even able to think about speaking.

"I'll keep that in mind." And then the hands were on mine where I had stopped putting the shirt one. They guided me until the shirt was firmly in place.

I turned around to face him. I knew that if I kissed him now I would never get out of this room. "Okay, let's go talk to Jeb."

As we walked through the cave Ian had never lost contact with my skin in some way; he was either holding my hand or had his arm around my shoulders, kissing the top of my head when ever he felt the need.

When we reached Jeb's large oak door, Ian was the one to knock, while absent mindedly twirling a stray piece of my hair in his index finger.

Jeb opened the door, his bushy eyebrows raising and his beard smiling when he saw me standing there. "Well, hello there Wanda. How are you adjusting?" He asked the last part of his question directed toward Ian.

"I'm doing just fine." I looked at Ian who had a sheepish grin plastered on his face. "I was wondering if maybe I could help out today?"

"It's about time you stopped laying around." Jeb turned and walked into his room waving his hand for us to follow him.

I had never seen Jeb's room before. It wasn't with the rest of the living quarters, but more near the hospital. He had a small living room and a thin doorway to the left that must have housed his bedding. He saw me glancing at the doorway and chuckled to himself. "My cave. I get two rooms." As if he needed an explaination. I could tell that Ian was rolling his eyes with the sigh that he let leave his lips. "And I'll take no lip from you Ian." Jeb walked around the small chair in the corner that had piles of books sitting next to it. There were notebooks and old pens scattered across the room. Pictures still in their frames lining the far wall. There was a small table near the bedroom door that had a large contraption on it with a gold tube that twisted in the beginning and widened like a bell at the end. There were round plastic looking discs in a crate next to the table. Jeb was busy looking over the schedules that he made for everyones chores. "Gotta write everything down in my old age. Used to be able to recite all the presidents, and now I'm missing four through twenty."

I was only half paying attention to what he was talking about. "Jeb? What is this?" I asked walking toward the contraption. I tried flipping through Pet's and what I had left of Melanie's memories to try and place this machine.

"This is my prized posession." He walked up next to me and pulled out a dusty disc out of the crate and put it down on the machine. "It's called a phonograph. It plays music." He pulled the arm out and set it down on the disc. I could hear violins reaching their cresendo, and I was mesmorized. "Alright, let me take a look at you." He took my hand in his and twirled me around. "Hmm, well the kitchen could always use a little help." Jeb must have noticed my dissappointment. I knew that Ian would be working in the fields. "Well tomorrow we will need some help planting, today we're turning the soil. If you want you can plant tomorrow."

I nodded my head vigorously. "That sounds good."

"Alright my dear, I'll put you on the schedule from now on. Now that I know that you're fine."

Ian pulled my by my hips so that I could lean against his body. "You can't really blame me for being over protective."

"Yeah I can." Jeb ran his fingers through his hair. "She may look like she needs protectin', but Wanda here is a smart girl."

"Yeah, my girl." Ian kissed the top of my head, as if to say this conversation is over.

I hated it when they talked as if I wasn't in the room, especially when they talked like I was a small child who couldn't take care of themselves. I moved away from Ian and headed toward the door. "Okay thanks Jeb. I'm gonna go eat some breakfast before I get to work." And walked out of the room.

It was only mere seconds before I felt someone grab me and pull me down a darkened hallway. I knew it was Ian. He turned me around and picked me up like he would a child, and I immediately wrapped my legs around his waist. This wasn't an unusual position for us, I was just so small and him so tall that it made sense for him to pick me up, and I had stopped fighting it days ago.

He carried me until I couldn't see the opening to the main room anymore, just the the light bouncing of the walls. I wrapped my arms around his neck. No matter how annoyed I was at Jeb and Ian's conversation still didn't change the fact that I knew I couldn't breathe without him. He leaned my back agains the cave wall, "Did we upset you?" He asked knowing full well that they did. I nodded, my forehead touching his. "What did I say?"

"It's not what you said. I just hate that you treat me like I'm going to break all the time." Saying it was making me feel hot and frustrated. I started to unwrap my legs but he held them firmly right where they were. "I can also stand on my own."

"I know that," He said resting his head where my neck met my shoulder. "I just can't –" He stopped taking a deep breath. "I can't even… I don't know how to explain this." He let my legs go and placed me gently on the ground. His touch was gone but I knew he wouldn't go far; he just leaned against the opposite wall with his hands in his pockets shuffling the dirt with his left foot. "It's like a magnet. When ever you're in the room I feel the need to be touching some part of you, and when you're not near me, I just feel empty." I reached for his hand in the dark, stepping forward so that we were just inches apart. "I can't loose you again. I don't think I'd be able to live through it again."

We had never talked about that night. Never even mentioned it. I pulled his face into my hands so that he would meet my eyes instead of the floor. "Ian. I am not going anywhere." His eyes were so empty and so dead with just the memory of that night. "I promise." He nodded, his eyes looking off to the side not meeting mine. I knew this conversation was far from over. "What?" I asked.

"It's just… No. It's nothing."

"You know you're not a very good liar."

That made him chuckle. "Fine. It's just going to take me awhile to get used to the fact that you're not leaving me anytime soon."

I hadn't realized until now just how much me giving my life to save Melanie had affected him. I felt suddenly heartbroken for this man. I had caused him so much grief and worry. He was still looking at the ground when I reached up on my tip toes to kiss him lightly. "I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you." His arms instinctually wrapped around my waist. "I'm never leaving you again. Mostly because I love you too much. But also I wouldn't be able to live without you either."

There was the smile I was waiting for. The one that lit up this dim hallway. He sighed in relief. "I'm sorry if I'm being over protective. I just can't help myself."

"I know. I think I would do the same if it were you anyway." I shrugged. Ian stomach growling ended the conversation. "You're hungry." He nodded, leaving a trail of kisses on my neck. "Let's get some food." He nodded again nibbling at the places where he had just kissed. I started to walk toward the light at the end of the hallway but Ian just pulled me back to his chest, and lifted me up to carry me again.

I guess I started to pout when he picked me up, but he just smiled, tangling his fingers in the hair at the base of my neck pulling me to his lips. I immediately forgot what we were talking about, why we were in this hallway, why I had even bothered to argue with him in the first place. I was breathing again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

As soon as Ian had finally left me in the kitchen to do some work, all the girls in the room, Trudy, Lilly, and Candy all turned to look at me with smiles and raised eyebrows. "What?" I asked looking around.

"Oh nothing dear," Trudy said giggling to herself as she went back to kneading the dough.

"Oh please nothing!" Lilly exclaimed. "Ian had this poor girl locked in his room for three days! Nothing my ass."

I could feel my face burst into flames. What could they possibly think was going on? That Ian and I were- I couldn't even finish the thought, this blushing thing was getting out of hand.

"Alright ladies back off," Melanie said sauntering into the room to save me.

It was still odd to see her walk and talk from the outside instead of the inside. To hear her words come out of her own mouth. "Thank you," I muttered as she hoped up on the counter next to me. I continued to work as she played with stray fork.

"So," she said placing her hands on either side of her body and leaned toward me. "What did happen?"

I rolled my head and sighed. I couldn't blame her if she was curious. "Nothing. Nothing like what you think."

"Oh, well that's boring." She picked up the fork again and started picking the dirt out from under her nails. "Are you just not ready?"

I was thankful for Melanie for these talks that we would have. She would never make eye contact during them and if so it was short, she knew it was easier for me to talk when no one was looking at me. I wouldn't get embarrassed then. She was also the only one I could talk to freely. "No it's not that. I don't know how to explain it."

Melanie looked at the make-shift sink full of dishes from breakfast that was on the opposite side of her then me. "Try describing it."

"Okay," I paused giving the bread the majority of my concentration. "He treats me like I'm going to break all the time." Melanie looked down and smirked. "What?"

She looked to the ceiling now deciding carefully what to say, she turned her gaze directly at me. "I wish you could have seen him that night. And the nights after that. It was a week and a half, you know. Must have seemed like an eternity to him." She shrugged. "Maybe you should ask him about that."

I nodded looking away after she lost eye contact. I turned the dough over gently in my hands. I couldn't wrap my brain around the thought of Ian crushed. I thought about how I would react if he had done the same to me. I couldn't see my strong, brave Ian crumble. It hurt too much. The next thing I knew Melanie had punched me in the arm softly.

"Earth to Wanda," Smiling at her own pun. "How are the new digs?" I could feel my face scrunch up in confusion. "The new body Wanda. How is it?"

"Oh, fine I guess, I'm just so tiny now. And I'm not strong, and it's way too hot in here." I rambled, glad to be with Melanie and not have to second guess what I say. "And it giggles and blushes too frequently."

Melanie laughed. "Yeah, I thought that was funny. You just look how you are now. You're too sweet to be big and strong."

"Well I'm glad you like it." I mutter kneading the bread harder.

Melanie jumped down from the counter and started washing the dishes. "You'll get stronger, and you'll get used to the heat. You just need some time to-"

"Adjust?" I finished for her.

"Hearing that too often are you?" She asked rhetorically giving me a sideways glance. "Well it's true."

The day went on uneventfully. Kitchen work was easy, light work that this body could handle. I was wiping down the counters after the dinner rush when Freedom tugged on the hem of my shirt. "Wanda, are you gonna tell us more stories?"

"Freedom! Leave Wanda alone." Lucina said lightly jogging to get Freedom. "I'm sorry sweetie. I know you must be real tired by now."

"Oh, no it's okay." I smiled. Lucina would still rarely speak to me unless her children were near me. She was visible more comfortable in my presence but still distant. "He wasn't bothering me. Although I don't think I will be doing stories tonight. Sorry Freedom."

Freedom pouted but Lucina just smiled. "It's quite alright you probably just still need time to adjust." With that she pinched my cheeks, picked up Freedom and walked out of the mess hall.

"Hello Wanda!" Sunny called from behind me.

I knew Kyle wasn't far, and neither was Ian. My stomach started to flutter with thoughts of seeing him. "Hello Sunny, how are you?"

"I'm doing well, a little tired. I was helping turn the soil today."

"Oh you were?" I didn't know why but I was suddenly jealous of Sunny. She wasn't much bigger than me, if she can handle it I can too. Couldn't I? I tried not to think like that, Jeb probably just placed her with Kyle so that she wouldn't have a panic attack, like she was prone to do when Kyle wasn't in her sights for long. And Jeb did need all his strongest workers in the field.

"I was surprised that you weren't there. Ian was working with us." Sunny stated, helping me clean off the counter top of left over noodles.

"Jeb thought I'd have an easier time helping in the kitchen."

She nodded. "Yes, I understand, you must need more time to adjust. I remember when I was placed into this body, it took me almost a month to get used to it, and this is your second body. I can't even imagine."

"It's really not that bad." I tried to reassure her. I couldn't help but wonder why everyone thought I needed more time.

"Well I must say that this body suits you very well." She looked at the door and then back to me. "Kyle's back, I'll talk to you later okay."

I nodded and followed to where she walked. Kyle stood in the doorway holding out his hand for Sunny. When her hand met his he pulled her into a hug and walked her out of the room. I watched as Ian shoved his brothers' shoulder in passing. His eyes met mine. My cheeks burned and the fluttering in my stomach felt more like ancient dinosaurs flapping their wings inside me. He smiled so wide I was afraid his cheeks would rip, he stopped next to me leaning on the counter. "Miss me?"

I looked up from the counter, smiling back, nodding at him so exaggerated that my long bangs fell in from of my eyes.

Ian brushed them away from my face and securely behind my ear. "Good. I missed you too." He took my face in his hand and gave me a quick soft kiss, knowing that I wouldn't be comfortable with anything more ostentatious then that. "Did you eat yet?" He asked releasing me.

"No," I answered. "I was waiting for you." If it was possible I think he smiled a little wider. "Wait here." I said walking around the counter to where I had left mine and Ian's dinner. I grabbed the tray with the noodles and bread and headed out to where I left Ian. "I saved you some." I held out the tray for him to see.

Ian wrapped his arm around my shoulder and guided me to a table nearby. "God, I love you."

We sat down across from each other and began eating, Ian almost immediately. He must have been hungry; I hadn't seen him come in for lunch that day, although Lilly did go down to the fields periodically through the day to bring them water. She must have also brought them food when I wasn't looking.

I was almost finished with my pasta when Jamie came and sat down with us to eat his dinner. "Hey guys," he greeted us, shoving a piece of bread in his mouth. "How are you feeling Wanda?"

"I feel just fine." I answered eating my own dinner slowly.

"Really? Good, 'cause Ian keeps telling people to take it easy on you, 'cause you're still adjustin' and all." Jamie finished still shoving food in his mouth as he spoke.

Ian choked on his pasta. "Now wait a minute, that's not exactly what I said." Ian corrected Jamie.

"Then what did you say?" I asked politely. I was not going to fight with him in front of Jamie.

"I just – Well what I said was…" Ian tried to explain, but Jared cut him off.

"Hey Wanda, how's the adjusting going?" He asked settling down next to me.

I didn't answer, I just stared at Ian. It wasn't exactly anger that I felt, I was just irritated. Yes, extremely irritated. "She's doing fine, Jared." Ian said his gaze dropping down to his food.

Jared looked at Jamie, "Did I say something?"

"_You _didn't say anything, but Ian did." Jamie clarified.

Jared laughed out loud. "Oh dude!"

"Shut up Jared." Ian said threw his teeth.

"Alright, alright," Jared still laughing, "Let's give these two some privacy." Jamie stood up taking his bowl of noodles with him, following Jared out of the room.

Ian finally looked back up at me, his eyes just pleading to forgive him. I was too irritated. I shook my head leaning against the cave wall behind me. "You can have the rest," I shoved my half eaten bowl of noodles toward him. "I'm not hungry anymore."

Ian put down his fork, "Fine, then I'm not eating, and you know Kyle stole half of my lunch." He was trying to guilt me into eating. I wasn't going to do it.

"I had a full lunch. I'm really not hungry anymore. Please finish your dinner." My voice was completely void of any emotion. I didn't want him to be able to tell that I was upset. He stared into my eyes for a good minute until he was satisfied I wasn't lying. He still didn't pick up his fork. "I made that especially for you. You better eat it before it gets cold."

"Are you still gonna sit here with me?" His voice was so quiet; I barely made out what he said. I nodded playing with my fork.

I didn't want to speak. I didn't trust myself. I knew that if I didn't think this through I would say something I would regret. I knew I was upset because he was telling everyone to 'take it easy on me', I didn't need people to be watching out for me or let me skate by. I just wanted to be normal. But on the other hand I understood why he was doing it. He didn't want to rush me, he knew that this body acquired _some_ adjustment, because of its size, and not only that, but I was in a teenagers body, the hormones alone were difficult enough to decipher, let alone having everyone give me an easy out because of it. And of course there were all the expectations that I had of the human experience that were just not the same in Pet's body as in Melanie's. All the emotions I was having all at once were alarming and difficult to categorize. Maybe I did just need time to adjust. But I didn't need everyone telling me so. And I especially didn't need Ian telling everyone so.

When Ian had finished his dinner and mine, after he made me take a couple more bites, to satisfy him I did without arguing, he picked up our plates and brought them over to Doc, who was on dishes tonight.

"Do you want to go with me to wash up before bed?" He whispered in my ear. Again I just nodded, still not trusting myself to speak.

I allowed him to take my hand as we walked back to our room to get clean clothes and soap. We didn't speak as we gathered our things, or as we walked to the dark bathing room. No one was there; wordlessly we both got undressed in the dark and waded into the water. For the past week we had been bathing together, but the room was so large and so dark that, other than the splashing of water, I would never have known he was there. Except tonight.

"Wanderer?" His voice was soft, concerned… scared. He rarely ever called me by my full name.

"Ian?" I responded.

I felt a hand in mine. I entwined my fingers with his. He brought our mass of hands to his lips and left wet kisses on each of my finger tips. "I'm sorry baby. Please don't be mad at me, I promise I won't do that again. I'll tell everyone you're fine and to stop treating you like a kid. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." He rambled so fast, it was hard to keep up with all his promises.

I ran a wet hand through his hair pulling him closer by the back of his head. We had never touched each other without some sort of barrier. Now there was only water stopping us. "It's okay," I whispered to him. "I understand why you did it. You just worry is all." I said echoing his statement from earlier. "And you don't have to tell anyone anything, I'd actually prefer it if you didn't. Just stop telling them to take it easy on me. They'll eventually treat me normal again."

"I'm still really sorry." He mumbled against my wet shoulder.

"As you should be." I teased whispering it in his ear.

His arm circled around me pulling me to his chest. Our bare chest touching took the air right out of me. "However will I make it up to you?" He teased right back. I wasn't quite sure what I was supposed to say back to that so I just shrugged, letting him be in control. I trusted him. "I could massage your feet till you fall asleep tonight?" Again I shrugged. "I could massage your shoulders?" For the third time I shrugged. If it were possible he pulled me even closer, "I could give you a full body massage?" He must have felt my body tense up, "Or not." He loosed his grip on me so that water could flow between our bodies. "I'm sorry," He apologized, "I think I crossed a line."

"No, no line was crossed. I've just never done anything like that." I mumbled feeling my cheeks burn in the cool water. I was thankful for the darkness so he couldn't see my obvious embarrassment.

"I know, and I'm not going to pressure you into anything." He said kissing each of my cheeks, "I promise." I nodded, accepting his promise. "Alright, let's get clean." He said letting me drift away from him.

I couldn't help but feel like I hurt his feelings. I didn't mean to, I just wasn't accustomed to human hormones. I mean I wanted him to touch me _like that_ but I just didn't know how. I needed Melanie for this.

We walked back to the room silently holding hands. Ian pulled the door open and waved his hand allowing me to enter first. I stopped. "Would you be upset if I went to go talk to Melanie for a few minutes?"

"No of course not," He took my dirty clothes out of my hands, "Do you want me to wait up for you?"

I smiled, of course he wouldn't be upset. This was Ian, my wonderful, understanding Ian. "Yes, please." I reached up on my tiptoes to give him a quick kiss, only he didn't have the same idea. He wrapped one arm around me picking me up so that we were at eye level. My arms locked around his neck and kissed him back. His kiss was desperate and so was mine. "I love you." I whispered when our lips parted.

"I love you too." He planted multiple kisses on my cheek and neck before finally setting me on my feet. "I'll see you soon baby." I gave him another quick kiss, holding my body farther away from him so he couldn't keep me any longer. I raced down the hall to Melanie and Jared's room, hoping I wouldn't be interrupting anything. I needed her help more than ever now.


	4. Chapter 4

No one paid me any attention as I ran through the big room, I didn't stop to say hello to Trudy or talk to Lucina, Freedom and Isaiah chasing after me until their mother yelled for them to stop. I skidded to a fast walk when I got to the third hallway from the left. Counting the make shift doors until I got to the green screen. I could hear them talking quietly. It seemed like such a private moment, I was almost unsure of whether I should say anything tonight.

This could wait, there was plenty of time for us. I could pull Mel aside tomorrow and talk to her. I imagined going back to mine and Ian's room tonight, without any knowledge from Melanie, I would walk in where Ian would be waiting for me, leaning back on his elbows, his sapphire eyes burning at the sight of me. "Melanie?" I barely whispered. My voice quiet and too whispy for anyone to hear. I cleared my throat. "Mel?" I said more audibly.

"Wanda?" I heard rustling of clothes and whispers, finally Melanie opened the door, pulling one of Jared's flannel shirts over her tank top. My cheeks flushed. "What's going on?" She asked pulling the screen behind her as she stepped in the hallway. "Are you okay?"

"Fine, fine." I said, my face burning with embarrassment. I did interrupt them. "I'm so sorry. I should have just waited until tomorrow. It's just.. I.." The words would not come out. I could not ask the questions I needed the answers to. I looked back up at her hoping she would just know.

She searched my small face for the reason, and when I felt my eyes well up and my face now on fire, I saw the recognition in her eyes. Of course she would know. "Oh Wanda," she smiled, throwing and arm around my shoulders leading me out of earshot from Jared. "Come on, out with it. If you can't even say it, you probably won't be able to do it." She teased.

I sighed letting my shoulders shrug. "How?" I whispered, afraid to speak any louder.

She leaned up against a protruding rock, pulling herself up and holding out her hand for me to join. "Well," she stared as she helped me climb the rock. We sat side-by-side, practically joined at the hip. "It's like riding a bike, without ever being taught." I must have looked confused because she elaborated. "I think," she said, her voice just as loud as mine was, barely above a whisper, "everyone knows _how_, it's just a natural thing. Your body just kind of takes over. It's natural." She repeated.

"But," I pulled my knees up and wrapped my arms around them, "I'm not natural."

Mel put her arm around me, pulling me into her side. Being so small, I fit better than Jamie did now. She opened her mouth to say something but seemed to think better of it. She just smiled pulling me closer to lay a kiss on my forehead. "Ian loves you," she whispered in my ear, "if you're not ready, he'll understand."

If it were possible my shoulders slumped even more. "But I am ready."

Mel pursed her lips nodding. "Well then go get him." She was calling my bluff.

I looked down the hall at the red door, then back at her, panic written all over my face.

Mel chuckled pushing her self off the rock. She shook her head smiling. "Go to bed Wanda, I'm sorry but I can't.." she sighed, looking at the purple rock beneath us, kicking around some dirt, "It's okay if you're not ready, there's no shame," she locked eyes with me, hazel to silver. "Ian loves you, he would be happy to wait forever."

"But," I paused jumping down from the rock, wringing my hands together as I stood, "when?"

"Oh you'll know." She laughed, pushing the green screen and making her way back to her room, "Trust me on that." The screen closed but I could still hear her distant chuckle.

I leaned against the protruding rock and chewed on my bottom lip. How could I be so sure and so conflicted at the same time. These hormones wracking this body would not give up. I could feel them coursing through every cell. Every inch of me knew what I wanted, but I just could not get over the panic I felt when I thought about it actually happening. My stomach fluttered when I heard that unmistakable voice. "Wanda?" Ian was down the hall by our door, he had finally caught up. "Are you coming?"

I nodded slowly, the panic had been replaced by what could only be described as anticipation. I knew what I wanted. I wanted Ian. He hadn't moved from his spot in front of the door, waiting for me to move first. I smiled at him, walking ever so slowly, making sure he was paying attention to every movement. I had no idea what I was doing. But it felt right somehow.

I put my open palm flat on his chest, over his heart. I could feel the rapid beating and knew then that he was just as scared as I was. Or maybe it was excitement. I looked up into his brilliant eyes and turned to walk into the dark room. Standing in the middle facing away from the door. I tried to catch my breath, I could feel the lava in the pit of my stomach starting to boil.

I heard the door scratch against the hard ground as Ian replaced the door. His footsteps walk up behind me. My breath hitched in my throat when one of his hands laid on my hip, right beneath where my t-shirt stopped, his left hand mimicking his right. I felt his breath on my neck mere seconds before his lips replaced it, leaving feather light kisses, a trail, to my ear. "Wanderer." He breathed. My skin was on fire.

I turned my head to meet his, our lips finding each other automatically like magnets in the dark. His fingers stretched and pulled at me almost unconsciously, my back flush to his front. I turned in his hold our lips never breaking, his strong arms wrapped around my back, one hand reaching up to tangle in my long hair.

I felt the mattress against my back before I knew we had even moved from the middle of the room. Our heavy breathing echoing off the walls. My hands had a mind of their own, sliding under his shirt to feel his skin on my bare hands. I pulled his shirt over his head, our mouths falling apart for the briefest of moments. I wrapped my arms around his back, leaving red trails down his back as he found the hallow of my neck, the kisses he left there leaving me gasping for air. Ian pulled away, almost immediately after an involuntary groan left my unattended lips.

He panted above me looking down, my shirt was bunched up right under my small breasts. He looked up at my face and sighed, smirking. What had I done wrong?

"I'm sorry," he mumbled. I tried to straighten out my shirt without him noticing, I felt suddenly very exposed. "I'm so sorry," Ian rolled onto his side, taking me with him so that I was facing him, he buried his face in the crook of my neck and sighed again. I could feel his lips move against my skin as he spoke. "I know you lied." His lips moved into a smile as my body stiffened. His hand drew small circles on my hip.

"What?" My voice was shaking, barely more than a whisper. I was petrified that he was going to be angry with me, that he wouldn't want to be with me. My heart was beating out of my chest.

He pulled back and chuckled a bit, pulling me closer to his chest, "It's okay, I think it's kind of funny actually." He moved so that he was laying on top of me, resting on his left arm to stay above me, his right hand tracing a line from below my ear down to my collar-bone, leaving goose bumps in its wake. "I know this body isn't 18." Even in the dark I could tell he was still smiling.

My hands flew up to my face to cover the fire that had ignited there. I was embarrassed before I even knew what the emotion was. "I'm so sorry." My voice muffled in my hands. "I just thought that if you knew you wouldn't touch me, and I remembered how much it frustrated Melanie and I didn't want to go through that, I'm so sorry!" My words came out in a rush, no pause between them. Ian pulled my hands away gently, his smile impossibly wider. "You're not mad?"

"No, not at all," He said, his had cupping my small face. "_You_ are thousands of years old, it's just the _body_ that's young." I must have looked confused because he elaborated. "I love you. You may be small and childlike in this body, but I know enough to tell that this body is no _child_," His hand moved down my ribs to the dip in my waist, leaning his face down to the spot right below my ear, leaving a kiss there. "You are no child." He nibbled the skin that he had just kissed. My body involuntarily arched towards his body, again I felt him smile against my skin.

My breath came in short gasps as he continued his assault on my neck, down and across my collar-bone, stopping briefly at the hollow there, and then back up the other side of my neck. My arms circled around him, my nails dragging red track marks down his bare back. Starting right were we left off.

"Good or bad?" He teased, his mouth moving against my skin.

I couldn't even speak as he looked down at me, my breath was coming out in pants, and my legs were jelly, I knew I had twisted them in Ian's legs, I couldn't feel them, but I certainly wasn't panicking about it. I just nodded incoherently, hooking one of my short arms around his neck and crashing his lips onto mine. There was urgency and desperation that I had never felt before, our mouths moving as one together, tongues twisting, hands moving lower and lower.

My body arched my back as I pulled away for air, Ian's hand snaked its way around my waist and pulled me into his lap so that I was straddling his waist. My legs locked together around him, his hands were at the hem of my shirt as if not sure what his next move would be. I nodded against his mouth hoping he would get my meaning.

I jumped off his lap and fell onto the mattress below when the big red door to our room hit the floor. There was a flash that ran by that could only be Kyle, "Good Night Everyone!" He yelled as he ran down the hallway, his voice echoing several times before it was completely silent. Sunny's quiet giggle following him down the hall.

Ian pulled his legs out from under himself and leaned his back against the opposite wall from me, he sighed and rubbed his face, leaving a gentle smile, "Would you be mad if I just kicked the living shit out of him?"

I gasped at the swear that Pet's ears had never heard, not necessarily the violence that Ian was suggesting.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt him." He was quiet for a moment, then started moving on his hands and knees toward me, "I'll just be patient until I can get my revenge." I could see the wheels turning in his head.

"Don't hurt him." I chastised as he gave me a kiss on the cheek, a far cry from the kisses I was getting just a moment ago. My body ached with the memory of his hands on my bare skin.

"I won't," Ian leaned to the side and plopped onto the mattress putting an arm under my head, "I'll just wait until him and Sunny are all comfy," He drew small circles on my arm unconsciously, "and then BAM!" He clapped his hands together, causing me to jump as I was between them, "I'll do the same thing and see how he likes it." He kissed me on the temple and yawned. "We should get some sleep." He yawned again.

I eyed him suspiciously. I couldn't be the only one that got all worked up, I could _feel_ how worked up he had got. How could he just roll over and go to sleep?

"Phm." I pouted crossing my arms. I was frustrated and I did not like it.

Sometime in the night I must have fallen asleep, dawn was just peaking through the cracks in the walls. I didn't want to give away my alertness just yet, I kept my eyes close and tried using my other senses to see if he was still sleeping.

I didn't feel a weight behind me on the mattress, I couldn't hear his light snores, I peaked one eye open looking around the room before me. No not there, I rolled over and leaned up on my elbows, where did he go?

My heart started beating faster, I was starting to panic. He wouldn't leave without telling me where he was going would he? Maybe he changed his mind? Maybe my inexperience made him think otherwise about being with me? Questions came to my mind like rapid fire, every one of them a testament of these teenage hormones. I couldn't stop or control the direction of them, they came from every angle.

"Oh! Breakfast in bed!" I heard Mel coo from the hallway, "What did you do?"

Ian mumbled something, his voice to deep to understand through the closed door.

"Or should I say what didn't you do?!" Although Melanie was clear as a bell.

I buried my face in my pillow, my cheeks were burning, I was mortified. Ian yelled something, and then I heard the door moving against the rock. I tried as hard as I could to pretend I was still sleeping, rolling onto my side so my back was to him. I heard Ian place the tray on the floor and the door close before the mattress moved. "Wander." He elongated my name in a sing-song voice, as if he were waking a child.

For some irrational hormonal reason, that made me angrier. I had never been angry before. Not like this. I must learn how to control these emotions, My eyebrows knitted together, wrinkling my forehead.

"Wanda, I know your awake." I could feel him pull me closer to him, pulling me onto my back, his chest against my side. I kept my eyes closed.

"Come on baby, look at me." Ian begged. I had never heard him use that tone with me or a term of endearment like that. My eyebrows relaxed involuntarily, but I refused to open my eyes. I knew he saw the small twitch and in that he knew he one. He buried he face in the crook of my neck like he'd done the night before. "I know you're angry with me, Hell, I'm a bit angry at myself." My body stiffened and he moved his face away from my neck, I assumed he was above me. I didn't look. Was he angry he ever let it get that far? "That's not what I meant," He back pedaled, he must have felt my tension, this damn body giving me away every time. I crossed my arms over my chest. "I'm angry at Kyle," He sighed, "Well, I am and I'm not."

My eyes snapped open to look at him, his eyes just read as guilty. I was so angry, but I didn't know what to say, I was so irrational and as a soul I had never _argued_ with anyone, it just was not done. Souls don't argue, we don't get angry, we are peaceful beings. My eyebrows knitted together as I tried to categorize the emotions I was feeling all at once. Anger, confusion, sadness, and love, all felt for the same man. I thought I would explode.

I started crying almost immediately. Deep, gut wrenching sobs, that twisted my insides and leaving me heaving for air. I hadn't even noticed Ian had run out the door through my tears until he returned with Melanie. "Wanda?" Mel cupped my face gently causing me to look her in the face. "Take a deep breath." She instructed just as gently as her hands. After I did so, she motioned her other hand for me to repeat the action, and did so until my breathing was as close to normal as possible.

I stole a glance at Ian, he was chewing on his nail and watching us, anxiety written all over his face. Mel took my chin in one of her hands, turning my attention back to her, "Hey there," she whispered, "What's going on?"

I shot a quick look of panic in Ian's direction.

Melanie dropped her head, "Ian, could you please give us a minute?"

Ian dropped his hands and took a step closer to us, "You've got to be joking. She just started bawling for no reason!" His voice started to raise, "I'm not leaving her."

"Ian," Mel started in a warning tone.

"No, she's not in your head anymore Mel, you can't make her do what you want anymore!"

Mel's head raised looking me in the eye, her eyebrows raised with surprise. She turned to look at him, I chanced another glance. The resemblance he had to Kyle striking in that moment.

"Excuse me?" Mel asked, what I assumed to be rhetorically, I know for a fact she heard him.

Ian stood his ground as she stood, clearly challenging him. Even I could see that. "Please?" I whispered from my seat on the ground.

Ian was kneeling in front of me in a wink, my hands in his. "Are you sure?" I nodded. Ian bowed his head just as Melanie did, more defeated than Melanie's exasperated. "Okay," He sighed, "I'll be in the kitchen when your done." He kissed one of my hands and stood, sharing a mocking look with Mel on his way out of the room.

"Okay, now that we're alone," She wiggled her shoulders and rubbed her hands together. "What happened?"

"I think my host is defective!" The words rushed out of my mouth before I had the chance to stop them. I covered my hands with my face, I was so ashamed. How could I possibly run through these many emotions in such a short time? It must be defective. Pet must have had something wrong with her. I tried searching through the memories and fast as I could, trying to find something, anything that had mentioned any afflictions. There was nothing. Maybe it was me after all.

"What are you talking about?" Mel said incredulously as she sat crossed legged in front of me.

"This bodies emotions are out of control!" I almost shouted. Soul's were not supposed to be acting this way. "I'm angry," I took her hands in mine trying to make her understand the wrongness of what I was saying, "I'm anxious and panicky, and frustrated and sad and all that makes me more angry."

Melanie's smile was growing the more I kept talking.

"And then Ian was trying to wake me up this morning, and he was using that voice that you use for small children and it just infuriated me." I clawed at the air on either side of me, this body always betraying me. "And all the while I just wanted him to keep kissing me like he was before Kyle knocked down the door!"

Melanie was full on laughing now. I stared- no, glared at her.

"What's so funny?" I asked when Melanie hadn't stopped her laughter at my glare.

"You, Wanda." She chuckled. "How old did you say this body was?"

My shoulder's slacked, "Eighteen."

"Yeah right, how old is it?"

"It's going to be seventeen."

"That's why." She put both of her hands on either side of my face. "Honey, you're a teenager." My eyebrows knitted together. "You're still growing into your emotions, just like the body, they take some getting used to. And everyone's different. We certainly learned that with Lacey, she is just as annoying as the Seeker was."

I thought of the Seekers personality and Lacey's in comparison, there were slight differences, but they were pretty much equal on some levels. I thought of Pet's emotional memories, they went up and down, one minute she was slamming doors and pouting and other times she was sweet and compassionate, angry and giddy, depressed and elated, confused, clear, they were a metaphorical roller coaster.

I covered my face with my hands and buried them in my knees, I was ashamed for a completely different reason. "How am I going to explain this to Ian?" I practically whined.

"That is all on you," Melanie leaned back on her palms, raising her eyebrows and pursing her lips.

"Ugh," I moaned through my hands.

**Thank you everyone for reviewing. I know, I know, it's been FOREVER. I actually had to reread the book to get back into this story. Please review let me know what you think, good, bad, mediocure. I tried to make it super long for all of you who had been waiting forever for this update. Hopefully the next chapter won't take that long.. **


	5. Chapter 5

Melanie helped me get the door open and closed. We walked down the small hallway shoulder to shoulder moving as one around the sharp corners and turns, never loosing contact. I think I needed it more than her. I know I needed it more than her.

We must have sat there in the room for what seemed like forever, by the time we got to the kitchen most of the people had already left to start their work. Including Ian.

My shoulders slumped in relief and sadness. He just left? He wouldn't do that, even if I was mad at him, would he? Jamie came running up to his, all arms and legs, at least a head taller than me now and he was still growing. "Hey guys!" He skidded to a stop almost bumping into Mel, she instinctually putting her hands up to stop him, though she didn't need to. "Wanda, Ian told me to tell you that he was sorry, but Jeb wouldn't let him wait. I guess he needed help with something." He panted from his run.

"Oh, okay." I nodded a little less disappointed, but still sad. Although that did give me time to think of how I was ever going to explain what had happened this morning.

Mel nudged me with her elbow nodding over to the food. I nodded, my stomach growling. We grabbed our trays taking our bread, soup, and water. We were getting down to the basics, there would have to be a raid soon. I felt worry settle in my stomach, clearly there to stay.

Melanie and I spent breakfast in silence, I cleared the table when we were done with out a word, putting them in the dirty dish bin and taking them down to the river to wash them. No one would ever give me anything to carry so I usually just took it upon myself.

The bin was cumbersome and it made me sort of waddle when I walked. I grabbed a lantern and put it in the bin before I left the great room, it never mattered how well I knew these caves, I always found something to trip over. Tripping over air, Ian would say. He was always there catching me before I fell, now he wasn't and I felt a strange sense of nervousness.

I walked around an especially dark corner and bumped into something solid, falling backwards on my left hip, the dishes toppled over and fell on the hard rock. Luckily only one broke, I looked around wildly, trying to find the lantern with my right hand, my left pinned under the heavy bin. I pulled the lantern in front of me, flooding the hall with a blue light. I didn't remember a wall here.

Although it wasn't a wall, it was Kyle, and at this angle, in this light, he absolutely terrified me. I pulled my left arm out, scraping the inside of my forearm raw, and scrunched up the wall behind me as far as I could. In that moment I wished I could melt into the wall.

"Woah! Woah!" Kyle held his hands up in a surrender. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!"

The terror I felt just a moment ago almost erased but I could not settle my pounding heart.

He took a couple of steps forward, stopping in front of the bin, his hands still raised, "It's okay, I'm just going to carry these down for you."

He sounded so much like Ian in that moment that I would have gone anywhere with him. I nodded, "Okay." I stood and followed him toward the river.

"Sorry about that," He apologized again throwing me a glance over his shoulder. "I was just going back up to the field." When we reached the bank he set the bin down and looked down at me, "I'm sorry about last night too, I was just trying to mess with Ian. I didn't mean to cause any..."

I held up my hand to stop him. "It's okay." I nodded again, then knelt to start washing the dishes.

He nodded, shoving his hands in the pockets of his shorts and walked out of the cave leaving me alone with my thoughts. Sunny had come down with Trudy less than a half hour later with more dishes.

Sunny and Trudy chatted while we were washing but I didn't say much, nodding and just giving one word answers, I was too much in my head trying to figure out these emotions to keep up an intelligent conversation. No one really pushed me to talk.

Ian wasn't at lunch either, nor was Jared. Melanie was only there for a short time, no doubt they were trying to plan a raid, but if they were, why wasn't I involved. A new deeper wave of sadness came over me. One I couldn't quite place. It was too dark.

At the end of lunch I noticed Lacey taking some trays down to Doc's, I didn't even try to follow. I knew what I would find there, and I didn't need to see it to know that I had been deliberately left out of the planning. They didn't need me anymore and if today was any evidence, neither did Ian.

After I had put my dishes in the dirty bin, I shuffled out of the kitchen and into the great room, the light blinding with the midday sun. I was planning to go see who was doing the laundry and try to help, I looked around the room, feeling someone's eyes on me.

Ian leaned against the hallway leading down to Doc's, watching me. He smirked, looking down at the ground at his feet, then back up at me. All I could do was shrug, "I'm sorry." I whispered. He didn't even hesitate, he was across the room in only a few strides, his arms around my waist, lifting my feet off the ground, burying his head in the crook of my neck. "I'm sorry." I whispered again, wrapping my arms tight around his neck. I never wanted to leave his arms ever again.

"Shh," Ian pulled back and kissed me so tenderly and so sweetly I felt my insides melting. "It's okay," He said against my lips.

I shook my head pulling away a little further. "No, it's not okay." He slowly put me on my feet, but he didn't back away from me, "In every planet I've ever taken a host in, I have never been a teenager. I have never been placed in the middle of growing. I'm not as good at dealing with emotions as I was in Mel's body. I overreacted and I'm sorry." I spoke only to his chest, too afraid to look up.

Ian took his hand and tilted my chin up, forcing me into his gaze. "It's okay, everythings alright." His large hand cupped the side of my face. "You just have to tell me when something is bothering you. If you get upset, you have to tell me."

I nodded. "Okay." I looked around the room seeing that we were alone, I figured I should say it now while I had the courage. Heat started rising on my face, with just the thought of what I was about to say. "Why did you stop last night?" I took a step back and fidgeted with my hands. "After Kyle.. You said you were happy about it."

"Oh Wanderer, do you know how difficult that was?" He pulled my right hip and then my left, I winced involuntarily, this bruise from falling throbbing up my side. His eyebrows crinkled together with confusion. "What happened?" He pulled my left side to face him, and pulling my shirt up just a bit to see the blackish purple bruise forming there, "What happened?!" His voice started to rise, looking me over trying to find any other damage, finding the scrape on my arm. He didn't wait for an answer taking my hand in his and leading me down the hallway he had come out of. "Come on, Doc needs to take a look at you."

"Ian I'm fine, I just fell is all." My voice coming out in a whine. Ian ignored me.

We stopped halfway there before he stopped abruptly. "Uhm, can you wait right here?"

"What?"

"It's nothing bad, I promise, but... Just wait here, please?" Ian kissed my hand and ran down the hallway.

What was going on? I could hear Ian shouting for Doc, a female voice, and then finally footsteps. Doc, Ian and Kyle rounded the curve in the hallway. "Dude," Kyle voice becoming clearer the closer they came, "I didn't mean to scare her, she just came out of no where. And then she fell." As they came into view Kyle had his hands up in surrender. "Honest to God."

"Okay Kyle, I get it," Ian said brushing him off. "She's got a pretty dark bruise on her hip and she scraped up her arm." Ian turned his attention to Doc.

Doc took my arm in his hand then turned me to get a look at my side. "Does it hurt at all when you walk?"

"No," I shook my head, "Only when I hit it against something."

Doc nodded then looked at Ian. "She's fine, Ian." He winked up at me, knowing that Ian was just being overprotective. "I think she'll live."

"Can you give her something? To heal her?"

Doc and I both shook our heads, I didn't want to deplete the already small inventory of medicine that we already had. Surely someone would need it more than me. "We don't have that much to spare, and they are just surface injuries, she'll heal on her own. I'll grab some bandages for your arm," he winked at me again, then turned to go back down the hall.

"See she's fine." Kyle threw his hands up as he muttered his way down the hall.

Doc had returned shortly and then bandaged me up, once he was done, Ian had declared that he was taking me back to our room to rest. He took my hand in his and pulled me down through the hallways opening the door and closing it again before he spoke.

"I'm glad that Kyle stopped us because I don't have any.." He pursed his lips, clearly concentrating on something. If I wasn't mistake, a light pink color flooded his cheeks. "I don't have any precautions."

At first I was confused, then a small memory of what Jared had once said to Melanie flashed through my mind. My mouth made a small 'o' in recognition and a heat flushed over my face.

Ian rubbed the back of his neck as he walked toward me, "Not because I wanted to stop," One arm snaked around my waist, "and again, hardest thing I've had to do, but because, as much as I would one day love to see what we can make together, I don't think that this is the time, or the place."

I nodded, completely agreeing with his reasoning. I placed my palms flat on his chest, "I understand."

"I love you," He whispered, kissing my forehead. "I will always want to be with you," He held my face in his hands, "Forever."

Peace flowed through my veins and eased the tension from my shoulder, all I could do was nod and rest my face against the beating of his heart.


End file.
